percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 3
Josh's P.O.V I was ready to die. Pain coursed all over my body. Please..... let the war be over. I can't stand it anymore! My whole body felt like it was crumbling down. My vision were fading into nothingness, my vertebral column is about to snap, and everything so painful that I just wished I would die. I opened my eyes, and a surge of hope filled me. Elvis is talking to Bella about holding the sky. Elvis walked towards me and said "Don't worry, bro. Your pain is over." As he touched the cold, heavy clouds. And as he took the weight of the sky, I collapsed immediately and lied down on the ground shivering. Bella's P.O.V I carried Josh out of the battlefield. His bones are somewhat broken, and I was rushing him towards the Camp Jupiter infirmary as soon as possible. I ran and ran with Josh slung over my shoulder, making sure that he didn't die in the process. I was kinda glad though that my half-brother, Elvis took the burden since he knows that I will take care of him. I ran through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows. I saw my friend, Frank Zhang waiting in the Camp's infirmary. He looked like he had expected me or something. I hurried to the infirmary, and when I reached there, Frank was waiting, carrying a bunch of ambrosia and nectar. "Come in, Bella." Frank said to me, opening the door. Once I got in, I was surprised to find so many people are in the infirmary. Some of them include Hazel Levesque, who had her arm and her body scorched with lava, and Octavian, who had his hand burned, and his shoulder bones broke. It looks like Octavian would not be around for a while. There's a small bed, just beside Hazel, and it fits perfectly to Josh McLean, so I placed him here, and stayed with him. I kissed him on the cheek. "Josh, you did a very good job." I told him. "You were amazing!" I take a look at him carefully. I was shocked because his knees, hands, elbows, arms and legs are bruised, so I decided to heal them first. I placed my hand on the bruised part and it very slowly began to heal. I decided not to waste too much energy and quickly withdrew my hand, while leaving his bruise half-healed. Josh's P.O.V I dreamed of the prophecy. I immediately felt scared. What was that guy doing? Elvis should have left the sky alone, and I should hold it until the war is over! But no, he is also the son of Hyperion, which means it can refer to him holding the sky too. Suddenly, the picture in the book, the light who is holding the sky, turned into an owl, and there's a timer beside it too. The timer showed 48 hours (which is 2 days), and the timer started ticking. Gaea laughed at my face. "Interesting, isn't it? It has all been altered. Now that you are out of my way, it is time for that Annie girl to hold my husband, and don't worry. They will discover it once they flip the next page." I tried to move, but I was immediately greeted with an immense pain coursing through my body. Gaea laughed. "Rest, Joshy. You don't want to die, do you?" No. I spoke in my head. "Good, now if you will excuse me, I will show you something." Then my dream changed. This time it showed Annabeth in Ms. R's place, and she is showing the book of the prophecy. "So, this is the current prophecy, and this son of Hyperion is now holding the sky, but now..." She flipped the page and it's still the same, but this time it showed an owl holding the sky, and there's the timer on it too. "Hmm... I wonder what this means." Annabeth asked. Then the vision shut off. "Looks like the Annie girl still have some time to figure it out what it means, and when she does, she will not like it." Gaea spoke in my mind. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion